The invention relates to a device for translating parts undergoing machining on ultraprecise high speed machines.
On automatic machines where the parts to be machined have to occupy various positions in succession, it is known that use is frequently made of transportation teeth whose task is to withdraw each individual part from one position and remove it to another.
When it is necessary, during displacement, to guarantee the parts following a rectilinear path, with the positions thereof being maintained, two transportation teeth are normally required, and these have to follow identical laws of motion and maintain a rigorously fixed position with respect to one another.
Furthermore, suitable means are needed to get the teeth to come into contact with the part undergoing machining at the right moment, and after having carried the part to the required position, to return to the initial position so as to withdraw a fresh part.
Often there are also special requirements as regards the speeds at which the parts have to be withdrawn and/or released.